song of the eared robot
by pokemoncha
Summary: red didn't want this. he was supposed to be happy, but he wasn't. green is broken, and it's all his fault. rated T for sexual reference.


**This a silly little oneshot based on "song of the eared robot" (mimi no aru robot no uta) by kasane teto.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used for this oneshot.**

**…**

_Gather all of the things that would help protect you against_

_The shadows of which you never want to walk through_

_Go forward, disregard everything but the future_

_Don't be afraid to ask to stay always by their side_

_Words you could never speak only get contorted_

_Even so you should still write them down before they sink_

_Two different types combine to make only one meaning_

_The phoneme made into exactly what was wanted_

…

Red was tired of it all. Tired of all the fans, the elite four, tired of everything. He never wanted any of this. He never wanted to be a trainer in the first place. It was something he did because green, his best friend(?) wanted him to. But if he was honest, his so called best friend right now probably wished he didn't exist. You see, when red became champion, he had to defeat green in order to do so.

He had never done something that had made him feel so bad, and to make it all worse, green looked like he would break down crying when he lost. He didn't want to see green like that anymore, and he didn't want to hurt green anymore.

Which is exactly why he isolated himself on mt. silver.

_Traveling long ago on the beat of poetry_

_Does it all have a meaning? You should write it down for me_

_Goals that have no purpose undulate between ones that do_

_While we are still trying to find what might happen_

_Waving back and forth so that your breath can run out_

_There still is the secret paralanguage to suggest_

_That you're only waving to avoid having to write down_

_Why your whirlpool feelings keep shaking, vibrating_

Green felt utterly useless. Red had defeated him again, and he had trained so hard! He was the champion, the strongest trainer there is! It was awful . had his whole journey been pointless, if he couldn't even beat red? He couldn't remember any time other than his parents dying that he felt so bad. And to top it all off, his grandfather came to praise_ red_, not him. He just wanted to go home so he could go lie in bed for the rest of his days.

Worse of all, a few days later that bastard left for mt. silver. He was so angry, red had everything what green had wanted, and now he left it all behind? bastard.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realised red hadn't looked happy when he won. _At all._

_I think I'm in love I think I'm in love_

_I think I'm in love even though I know I'm nothing new_

_See past the branches that hinder your sight_

_Increase the levels of N and you'll stop crying_

The longer red was up on mt. silver, the lonelier he became, the more pain he felt. Often he would just stay in his sleeping bag for the whole day, only getting out to eat. He missed his mother, he missed professor oak, he even missed that silly old man in viridian city, who always seemed to forget he already thought red how to catch a pokemon. But most of all, he missed green. The longer the more. It hurt. It hurt it hurt _it hurt_. It was like his heart was being destroyed from the inside, and slowly but surely, he became aware of something.

He was undeniably and uncontrollably in love with green.

It didn't help he knew he was, tough.

In green's eyes, he was probably nothing but a piece of trash.

_And_

_I think I'm in love I think I'm in love_

_Even though I've grown tired of being nothing new_

_Draw a big circle and paint it red_

_Maybe when there's enough colour then I won't ever cry_

Green felt terrible. He felt like he had been shattered from the inside. his whole world was crumbling around him. He never missed someone so bad in his life before. It felt like with red a part of heart had left. People would often throw pitying looks at him. Humph, like they knew what he was going through right now. He didn't need their pity at all. He didn't need anything.

He didn't need anything but red.

_Look before you steer this life into dust_

Re had enough of it. He didn't want to hurt anymore. he wanted to feel nothing at all anymore.

_You don't want to cry again you only want to sing_

"red?"

_I think I'm in love _

"green?"

_I think I'm in love_

They kissed passionately.

_Throw away the past that you can't ever seem to forget_

They made love that night, not thinking about the past anymore at all. they didn't want to think about green making fun of red, red taking away green's dreams mere minutes after he achieved them, or red going to mt. silver. They only wanted each other.

They could deal with the past later.

**…**

**Here's the link to the song if you want: watch?v=zMyOHBr9-6E**


End file.
